突然の近い(Sudden Oath)
by Luke Volkov
Summary: "Pertunangannya yang diputuskan oleh Marlin secara sepihak membuat gadis berambut pirang itu kelimpungan setengah mati dan tanpa dia sadari dia masuk ke dalam pernikahan pura-pura oleh salah satu pemuda yang dia baru temui!" RnR minna? don't like? don't read! i already warn you folks.
1. Chapter 1

突然の近い(Sudden Oath)

_Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume _

_Rated: _T

_Warning: OOC, possible typo (s), very shoujo-ish (_?).

_ENJOY! _

==o0o==

"Kenapa, kenapa jadi begini…! Seseorang… bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!" seru seorang gadis berambut_ light gold _di tepi jalan. Ingatannya kembali berputar ke waktu sejam yang lalu dimana semuanya berubah.

==o0o==

_Flashback ON._

"_Jadi ini kota Kyoto," kata gadis itu menaruh koper dan tas bawaannya di lantai stasiun kerete api. "Aku harus mengabari paman Griffin bahwa aku sudah tiba di Kyoto." Gadis itu mengeluarkan HPnya dan mengabari pamannya melalui e-mail. "Seingatku bar milik paman ada di sekitar daerah stasiun deh." Gadis itu menutup ponselnya, "Semoga namanya masih tetap." _

_Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan bar bernama Blue Bar, karena dia masih ingat jalan menuju bar unik itu. "Dimana paman…?" katanya ketika dia memasuki bar bernuansa klasik tersebut. Matanya memutari seisi ruangan bar dengan perlahan. _

"_Claire!" _

_Claire menoleh ke sumber suara, "Paman Griffin…?" katanya ragu. _

_Pria berusia 40 akhir itu berjalan mendekati sang keponakan yang terlihat ragu-ragu, "Claire. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, terakhir kali waktu pernikahan Elli dengan Jack ya?" tanya Griffin sambil tersenyum. _

_Claire masih takjub melihat pamannya yang tidak terlalu berubah sejak 10 tahun lalu. "Paman tidak banyak berubah, rupanya paman masih mengelola bar ini…" gumam Claire. _

_Griffin mengelap tangannya dengan kain lap yang dibawanya, "Tentu, bar ini kebangganku. Tahu sendiri aku suka mengelola usaha semacam ini dari dulu." Griffin tertawa puas ,"Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini, Claire?" _

"_Sebenarnya hari ini aku berjanji kepada Ayah dan Ibuku bahwa aku akan mengenalkan tunanganku," kata Claire. _

_Griffin mengangguk, "Ah ya. Soal itu ya, apa kamu sudah memberi tahu mereka kalau kamu sudah tiba di sini?" _

"_Sudah kok. Sekarang tinggal menunggu mereka dan tunanganku datang ke sini," kata Claire santai, dia mengibaskan tangannya—kebiasaannya jika dia sedang kehausan. _

_Griffin tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala gadis bermanik biru laut itu, "Duduklah disana. Aku akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu," ujarnya. Dia menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil yang disekat oleh dinding kayu dekat pintu belakang , Claire menurut dan segera duduk disana. _

"_Oi, Griffin! Kenapa lama sekali sih?" mendadak suara bass seseorang menyahut dari balik pilar. Muncul sesosok pemuda berparas cantik bersurai silver dan dua pemuda. Pemuda yang pertama memakai topi , dia sedikit terkejut melihat Claire tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali datar sedangkan yang kedua memiliki helai rambut coklat kayu—sesuai dengan bola matanya yang coklat hangat menatap Claire dengan pandangan sedikit takjub._

"_Skye, Gray, Cliff. Kalian ngapain di sini? Sana, urus keperluan kalian disana!" usir Griffin kejam, "Hush! Jangan ganggu kami disini," lanjutnya lagi. _

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Skye sedikit menyeringai, "Hehhhh, apa dia pacarmu, Griffin? Dia memang cukup manis sih," katanya disertai seringai misterius di wajahnya. _

_Griffin menjitak kepala pemuda itu dengan kain lap yang dibawanya, "Dasar gila, dia ini bukan pacarku, bodoh! Dia ini keponakanku!" seru Griffin. _

"_Masa? Kamu tidak pernah cerita ke kita bahwa kamu memiliki keponakan secantik ini, Griffin," kata pemuda berambut coklat yang ada di belakang Skye dengan nada tidak percaya._

_Mendadak pintu belakang terbuka, seorang pemuda berbandana dan satu pemuda berwajah serius masuk ke dalam bar selayaknya rumah sendiri, "Oi, Griffin! Tumben sudah ada di ruangan ini?" pemuda yang memakai bandana ungu menyapa Griffin dengan suara lantang. _

_Griffin berdecak, "Kai, sudah kubilang 'kan jaga suaramu. Nanti menganggu pengunjungku yang lain." Griffin melihat pemuda berwajah serius yang ada di sebelah Kai dengan wajah senang sekaligus terkejut, "Trent, tumben sekali kamu mau berkunjung ke barku waktu siang," ujar pria berkuncir kuda itu. _

"_Kai menyeretku ke sini dengan seenak jidat padahal hari ini rencananya aku mau ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku titipan Dr. Hardy," keluh Trent sambil menatap tajam sosok Kai. Mata hitam Trent kemudian menatap Claire dengan pandangan serius, "Hmm… jadi ini keponakanmu yang kamu bicarakan seminggu lalu, Griffin?" Griffin mengangguk. _

"_Bukankah dia cantik?" komentar sang paman yang menuai protes dari Claire karena malu. Griffin menoleh ke arah pemuda-pemuda yang tengah menatap Claire dan dirinya, "Sudah dengar kan kalau Claire ini keponakanku?" _

_Empat pasang mata menatap sosok Claire dengan pandangan tidak percaya bercampur takjub selama beberapa saat, terdengar bisikan di antara mereka semua, "Dia cantik…" gumam Kai tiba-tiba. _

_Skye dan si pemuda bertopi mengangguk, "Sepertinya dia kandidat sempurna… benar begitu 'kan, Gray?" tanya Skye sambil menyikut pemuda yang bernama Gray itu. _

"_Kamu benar." Gray menjawab singkat. Claire menatap mereka balik dengan pandangan bingung. _

"_Hei-hei, sudahlah. Kalian kembali ke depan sana, biarkan Claire istirahat dulu." Griffin mengusir para pemuda itu dengan halus. _

"_Boooo, kamu tidak seru sama sekali, orang tua." Kai mengeluh sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka. _

"_Panggil aku orang tua sekali lagi dan aku akan mencincangmu, Kai," ancam Griffin. _

_Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Oke, maafkan aku." _

"_Maafkan aku soal mereka, mereka memang agak sedikit aneh." Griffin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia meletakkan nampan yang berisi dua cangkir coklat panas dan sepiring kue kering yang ditaburi gula halus. _

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memaklumi mereka kok. Apa mereka pelanggan setia disini?" tanya Claire sambil mengambil cangkir minumannya dan mulai meneguk cairan manis itu perlahan. _

"_Mereka itu murid-muridku dulu waktu SMA, aku kan dulu mengajar olahraga di SMA Mineral Valley. Kecuali Trent sih, aku mengenal Trent karena dia keponakan ." Griffin menyesap minumannya sedikit. _

_**Tok tok tok!**_

"_Tunggu sebentar, ada orang." Griffin berdiri dan menuju pintu belakang, Claire membuka HPnya untuk memeriksa apa ada e-mail, SMS atau telepon dari tunangannya dan orang tuanya, "Claire." Claire menutup HPnya ketika dia dipanggil oleh pamannya, "Aku punya surat untukmu, entah ini dari siapa karena aku tidak bisa membaca tulisannya," kata Griffin menyerahkan amplop kecoklatan itu. _

_Dengan ragu Claire menerima benda tersebut dan memeriksanya dengan hati-hati,lautan biru tua itu menangkap sebuah nama yang tertera di pojok kiri bawah amplop itu, "Dari Marlin…?" gumamnya, dirobeknya amplop itu. Mendadak sebuah cincin perak menggelinding jatuh dari amplop itu, seketika Claire dibanjiri oleh perasaan buruk ketika cincin perak yang sekarang ada di dekat kursinya, dia mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam amplop dan mulai membacanya. _

**Dear Claire,**

**Maaf, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. **

**Maafkan aku… **

**Marlin Edhill.**

_Otak dan jantung Claire berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa saat setelah dia selesai membaca surat dari Marlin, kepalanya terus berputar ketika dia mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sehingga dia harus dibantu oleh pamannya untuk berdiri, "Claire, ada apa?" tanya sang paman khawatir. _

"_Paman… paman bisa jelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang memberi surat ini!?" tanya Claire setelah dia berhasil kembali ke kenyataan. Griffin segera menjelaskan cirri-ciri pemuda yang memberikan surat, 'Itu Malrin…!' seru Claire saat mendengar deskripsi Griffin. Tidak memedulikan seruan pamannya Claire segera berlari mengejar tunangannya. _

==o0o==

_Flashback OFF._

"Hei, Claire," Claire menoleh ke sumber suara, "Kita sudah mendengarnya dari Griffin." Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapan Claire. Kai, Skye, Gray, Cliff, dan Trent tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir—ternyata mereka menyusulnya sampai sejauh ini.

Claire menerima uluran tangan Skye, masih belum sanggup berkata-kata. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali keenam orang itu tidak berbicara sama sekali, baru saat mereka sampai di depan bar Claire memekik histeris. "Itu mobil orang tuaku…!" serunya dengan suara tertahan, telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah mobil SUV hitam metalik yang terparkir.

"Masuk saja, jelaskan kepada orang tuamu perlahan-lahan," kata Kai pelan.

Dengan enggan Claire masuk ke dalam bar, alasan apa yang harus dia berikan ke ayah dan ibunya? Tidak mungkin kalau dia bilang berita dia sudah bertunangan hanya sebuah candaan belaka.

"Claire, ayah dan ibumu sudah ada di dalam." Suara Griffin mengembalikan Claire ke alam sadar.

Claire menoleh ke arah pamannya, "Aku tahu," jawabnya datar, kakinya gemetar saat melangkah ke tempat ayah dan ibunya.

"Claire, ibu senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Terakhir kali kita melihatmu saat pesta tahun baru ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Ibu Claire berdiri dan memeluk putrinya, tidak lupa memberondong Claire dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat Claire sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Nao, sudahlah. Jangan bertanya secara beruntut begitu, kasihan Claire," gurau ayah Claire, pria yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Claire itu segera menepuk pundak istrinya sebagai isyarat agar duduk kembali di sofa, "Tapi ibumu benar, kami senang bisa melihatmu lagi, ayah dan ibu sangat kaget ketika menerima kabar darimu bahwa kamu sudah memiliki tunangan, siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya ayahnya dengan antusias.

Claire makin menciut, dia makin tidak bisa memberi tahu bahwa pertunangannya sudah diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Marlin. Baru saja Claire menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya mendadak dia mendengar suara laki-laki, "Maaf, aku terlambat!" seru suara itu.

Ketiga orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara, "Oh?" gumam ibu Claire, wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dan memberi salam ke pemuda yang baru saja tiba, "Selamat siang, apa kamu…?"

"Ya, aku tunangan putri Anda. Namaku Gray Jackson, salam kenal ayah dan ibu mertua!" seru Gray senang.

Claire membatu seketika ketika pemuda bertopi yang baru saja dia temui beberapa menit yang lalu kini berdiri di sampingnya sebagai tunangannya.

_Congrats Claire, _kamu baru menginjak sebuah bom di kehidupanmu.

==o0o==

**Tomoko: **

**Halo. #muka polos**

**Well, saya kembali lagi di fandom HMI XD. Kali ini dengan pair Graire.**

**Ngomong-ngomong soal game HM. Akhir-akhir ini saya keranjingan main otome game dan muncul pemikiran kalau HM ini adalah game otome yang berbasis role-playing game hahahaha #kayang. #ide macam apa ini. **

**Saya pinjem alur cerita dari salah satu game yang saya mainkan, tapi nggak semuanya saya pinjam, Cuma beberapa saja kok ;). Ada yang bisa menebak alur yang saya pinjam ini dari game otome apa? #kedip imut.**

**Well, jika sempat berikan review, saran dan kritik kalian disini #tunjuk kotak review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ariel Wu'i: Here you go~ maaf lama TwT #deritaanakSMA**

**Ainagihara: makasih yaaa :3, net not! Bukan HMDSC. Tebak lagi~**

**My Amagi: hayo apa? :3**

**Mai Rinkuchika: ini dia~**

_突然の近__い __(Sudden Oath)_

_Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume_

_Rated: T_

_Warning: OOC, possible typo (s), very shoujo-ish (?)._

_ENJOY!_

=o0o=

Sementara Ayah dan Ibu Claire tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Gray, Claire hanya bisa menatap ketiga orang itu dengan pandangan ala anak hilang di tengah pusat perbelanjaan. "Gray, kalau kami boleh tahu, dimana dan kapan kalian kenal satu sama lain?" tanya Theo, sang Ayah.

"Kami bertemu di sini tiga tahun lalu," kata Gray menatap Claire dengan pandangan lembut lalu menoleh lagi ke Ayah dan Ibu Claire. "Saat itu aku sedang menikmati secangkir teh hitam dengan yang lain ketika aku melihat sosok putri Anda yang tengah kebingungan mencari tasnya di bar ini—sebagai pria aku tak bisa membiarkan putri Anda kesusahan maka dari itu aku membantunya mencarikan tasnya dan saat itu juga aku tahu bahwa Claire ditakdirkan untukku."

Griffin, Skye, Kai, Trent dan Cliff hanya bisa menahan tawa di balik pilar. Ternyata Gray jago mengarang cerita.

"Begitukah, bukankah itu sangat romantis, sayang?" tanya Nao tersenyum keibuan melihat 'keakraban' putri semata wayangnya dan Gray.

Romantis darimana? Pikir Claire melengos.

"Claire, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Gray?" tanya Theo yang menyadari putrinya sama sekali tidak angkat bicara.

Mau bercerita bagaimana? Dia baru mengenal Gray beberapa jam yang lalu. Cerita bagaimana kesan pertamanya bertemu dengan Gray beberapa jam yang lalu? Tunggu, itu bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan yang dia bisa pakai. "Awalnya aku mengira kalau Gray itu cuek sekali, bayangkan saja dia cuek tralala sambil tetap meminum tehnya—baru saat suasana mulai panik dia bertanya padaku ada apa, bukankah itu artinya dia cuek dengan sekekelilingnya?" cibir Claire tanpa memedulikan Gray disampingnya.

Nao dan Theo tertawa mendengarnya, keempat orang itu terus berbincang-bincang hingga kedua orang tua Claire memutuskan untuk pamit dari bar karena masih ada urusan di kantor pajak.

"Huft, selesai juga. " Gray menoleh ke Claire. "Menegangkan sekali berbicara dengan orang tuamu, apa tadi aku terlihat sangat gugup?" kata Gray lega bukan main sekaligus bertanya.

"Gray, kau heroik sekali tadi, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat tegang malah terlihat menikmati percakapan dengan mereka," jawab Skye.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gray.

"Yup."

Griffin menghampiri Claire dan menepuk pundak keponakannya, "Ucapkan terima kasih ke Gray, Clare," kata Griffin tersenyum.

Claire menoleh ke pemuda bertopi yang ada di sebelahnya dan membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah membantunya kemudian Griffin mengajak Gray dan Claire untuk duduk di ruangan pribadi Griffin untuk menikmati minuman yang telah disiapkan oleh salah satu pegawai, "Apa-apaan kesan pertamamu itu, Gray. Sungguh _nggak mbois _alasanmu itu," tawa Kai sambil menepuk punggung Gray keras sehingga pemuda malang itu tersedak dan menumpahkan kopi susu yang tengah dia minum.

"Pelan-pelan Kai kalau kamu mau bercanda," tegur Trent layaknya seorang bapak menegur anaknya yang berbuat kesalahan.

"Setidaknya aku 'kan bisa menjawab pertanyaan orang tua Claire dan untung saja Claire juga bisa berdalih dengan lancar," kata Gray masih sedikit terbatuk.

Cliff menoleh ke Claire, "Sekarang kamu mau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Cliff yang membuat seluruh kru Blue Bar sunyi senyap secara serempak.

_Good question. _

Claire menunduk lesu, "Itu dia, aku tidak tahu. Barang-barangku sudah kukirim ke rumah Marlin," kata gadis itu tetap lesu sambil menyesap coklat panas di cangkirnya.

Skye menghampiri Griffin, "Mau tidak mau keponakanmu itu harus tinggal bersama Gray, akan mencurigakan jika mereka tidak tinggal bersama sebagai tunangan," kata Skye dengan nada datar, "Apa kau lebih memilih dia tinggal denganku, Griffin?" Tanya Skye dengan seringai nakal di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak yakin Claire akan aman denganmu," jawab Griffin retoris. Skye tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Griffin.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Skye itu benar, mau tidak mau Claire harus tinggal dengan Gray." Kai menoleh ke arah Gray. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Tanya Kai.

"Boleh saja, tapi kurasa untuk sementara Claire tidak bisa tinggal di tempatku dulu. Tempatku masih dalam perbaikan," ujar Gray.

Griffin memijat dahinya, "Begitu ya… kurasa untuk sementara waktu ini Claire harus tinggal denganku, disini ada ruang kosong yang jarang dipakai. Pakai ruangan itu dulu sampai tempat Gray selesai diperbaiki."

Claire melihat pamannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Boleh?" dia bertanya.

Griffin mengelus kepala keponakannya, "Tentu boleh." Pria berumur 40 akhir itu tersenyum kebapakan.

"Terima kasih, paman… terima kasih…" Claire mengucapkan terima kasih ribuan kali, setidaknya dia masih memiliki seorang paman yang masih membantunya mencarikan tempat tinggal.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal barang-barangmu, biar aku yang mengurusnya, Claire. Berikan aku nomor jasa pindahan rumahmu dan alamat orang itu," kata Trent menepuk pundak Claire, setelah memberikan nomor telepon dan alamat Marlin, Trent segera menelepon untuk mengurusi barang Claire.

Mendadak Griffin menyodok keras perut keempat laki-laki yang tengah mengelilingi keponakannya dengan tongkat pel, "Baiklah! Kalian semua bantu aku membersihkan ruangan, tidak ada yang boleh yang protes!" seru Griffin mengangkat kain pel dan berbagai macam alat bersih-bersih yang kapan diambilnya dari lemari penyimpanan barang.

Claire tertawa canggung melihat kelakuan pamannya yang agak nyentrik.

Keempat orang itu memprotes—minus Trent karena dia masih mengurus barang-barang Claire—tapi pada akhirnya mereka membantu mantan guru mereka membersihkan ruangan yang nantinya akan dipakai Claire. "Duduk saja, biar kami yang mengurus." Cliff menolak dengan halus ketika Claire menawarkan bantuan. Jadilah Claire duduk di ruangan pribadi pamannya sambil mengutak-atik HPnya sementara paman dan keempat orang itu masih sibuk membersihkan ruangan.

"…Baiklah, ya. Sekitar seminggu lagi nanti akan kuberitahu, oke, selamat sore." Claire menoleh ke Trent yang sudah selesai mengurus kepindahannya. "Aku sudah mengurus barang milikmu, kebetulan jasa yang kamu pakai itu milik temanku jadinya aku bisa mengurusnya dengan mudah. Mereka akan mengirimnya ke rumah Gray beberapa minggu lagi," kata Trent menyesap minumannya.

Claire mengucapkan terima kasih, dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang-orang yang baru saja dia kenal mau susah payah membantunya.

=o0o=

"Maaf kalau ruangan ini agak lembab, tempat ini sudah lama tidak dipakai," kata Griffin mempersilahkan Claire masuk, ruangan itu tidak terlalu kecil namun juga tidak terlalu besar, warna dindingnya didominasi oleh warna biru langit dan putih, hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _single _yang dilapisi sprei ungu muda, meja rias yang terbuat dari kayu, lemari pakaian dan beberapa benda kecil di ruangan itu. Claire mendapati ruangan itu cukup nyaman. Griffin berjalan menuju ke arah balkon dan membuka jendela agar angin segar masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu tentang kamar ini Claire bertanya pada pamannya dengan hati-hati, "Paman, bukannya ini…"

"Ya, ini kamar Muffy. Kurasa dia tidak keberatan jika kamu yang meminjam kamarnya."

Claire nyaris tidak bisa mengingat sosok Muffy karena wanita yang selalu mengenakan bando hitam itu meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat dia masih sangat kecil, yang Claire ingat dari istri pamannya hanyalah sosoknya yang selalu tersenyum dengan siapapun dan sifatnya yang agak sedikit nyentrik tapi meski begitu sosok Muffy tidak bisa digantikan siapapun di hati Griffin hingga detik ini.

"Begitu," gumam Claire pelan.

"Istirahatlah untuk hari ini, akan aku buatkan makan malam." Griffin meninggalkan Claire untuk beristirahat, Claire memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat balkon. Kepala dan matanya terasa begitu berat hari ini, seharusnya malam ini dia sudah berada di rumah Marlin—menikmati statusnya sebagai tunangan Marlin tapi dalam sekejap saja hidupnya berbalik 180 derajat dalam satu hari, kini dia berdiam diri di kamar bekas bibinya dengan mata terpejam dan soal pertunangan pura-puranya…

_**Tok tok tok!**_

Ketukan di pintu memaksa gadis bermata biru itu membuka kelopak matanya, "Claire, buka pintunya. Aku membawakanmu makan malam," kata Skye dari balik pintu. Dengan enggan Claire menyeret tubuhnya dan membuka pintu. "Griffin menyuruhku untuk membawakan makan malammu, kamu belum makan malam 'kan?" Skye langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa dipersilahkan Claire sebelumnya. Nampan yang dibawa oleh Skye berisi sepiring nasi kare dan segelas air dingin, baunya sungguh membuat mulut Claire dipenuhi air liur.

_**Gruyuk…**_

Perut Claire bergemuruh keras, _"Sial!" _rutuk Claire dalam hati.

Skye tertawa mendengar perut Claire yang keroncongan, "Makanlah, pamanmu sudah susah payah menyiapkannya," kata Skye sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja.

Claire duduk di kursi dan mulai menyuapkan nasi kare perlahan, kedua orang itu melewati makan malam dengan tenang. Menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pemuda di depannya memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan, Claire membuka mulutnya, "Ada yang salah di wajahku, Skye?" katanya tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh pipinya.

Skye tertawa, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya suka melihat wajahmu," kata Skye dengan senyuman—seringai tepatnya—di wajahnya.

Malu dengan perkataan Skye, Claire membalasnya dengan gumaman dan gerutuan yang tidak jelas. Skye kembali tertawa, setelah selesai makan Skye membereskan piring dan gelas Claire.

"…Terima kasih," ucap Claire tiba-tiba.

Skye menoleh, "Hmm? Tadi kamu bicara sesuatu?"

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian… aku menghargainya," kata Claire yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

Skye mengusap rambut _light gold _Claire, "Sama-sama." Kemudian Skye keluar dari kamar Claire. Hanya Claire yang ada di kamar sekarang , dia menoleh ke arah jam digital yang ada di meja, tidak terlalu malam tapi Claire sudah merasa begitu lelah, rasa kesepian bercampur kesedihan melanda Claire, dia kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan pandangan kosong. Air mata mendadak mengalir perlahan dari mata Claire, untuk beberapa menit Claire menangis hingga akhirnya gadis itu tertidur.

=o0o=

Hiruk pikuk di lantai satu memaksa Claire membuka matanya, gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap, sadar kalau matahari sudah cukup tinggi—Claire segera bangun dan membersihkan dirinya, "Mataku sedikit bengkak." Gadis yang menyukai warna biru itu menyentuh matanya pelan ketika dia bercermin di meja rias. Claire memutuskan untuk memoles wajahnya sedikit untuk menyembunyikan _puffy eyes_nya, setelah selesai dengan riasan wajah Claire segera memakai kaus _polo _ungu dan _jeans _biru kemudian segera turun untuk menyapa pamannya.

=o0o=

"Jadi, bagaimana nasib anjingmu itu?" Griffin menoleh ke arah tangga karena mendengar suara melangkah di tangga, "Claire, selamat pagi. Paman sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaanmu," kata Griffin menyodorkan semangkuk sereal gandum dan secangkir teh apel ke tempat duduk Claire.

Claire mengucapkan 'terima kasih' lalu duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapannya, sadar jika hanya ada pamannya, Cliff dan Trent disana Claire buka suara, "Kemana yang lain? Apa mereka sedang sibuk?" kata Claire menyuapkan sesendok sereal ke mulutnya sambil melihat sekelilling bar yang masih sepi pengunjung.

"Gray, Skye dan Kai maksudmu? Mereka sedang pergi bekerja, biasanya hanya aku dan pamanmu yang ada disini kalau masih pagi," kata Cliff sambil mengelap salah satu meja, "Aku bekerja disini sebagai informasi, makanya jangan heran kalau kamu akan sering menemukanku di sini."

"Kalau aku sedang tidak ada _shift _di klinik makanya aku bisa kesini pagi-pagi," ujar pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah datar.

Cliff mendekati Claire ketika sudah selesai membersihkan meja-meja bar, "Ngomong-ngomong kemarin kita belum berkenalan dengan benar 'kan? Aku Cliff Hemsworth, umurku 24 tahun dan seperti yang kuberitahu tadi kalau aku bekerja di bar ini. Sedangkan pemuda yang sering memasang wajah datar itu namanya Trent Gregory, dia yang paling tua di antara kami, umurnya 28 tahun dan dia bekerja sebagai dokter di klinik dekat sini, pemuda yang memakai bandana ungu yang kamu temui kemarin namanya Kai Shiomi, dia baru berumur 25 tahun, dia bekerja di SMA Mineral dengan Gray sebagai guru Tataboga."

"Eh, Gray itu guru?" Tanya Claire tidak percaya.

"Yup,' tunanganmu' itu guru Geografi. Tidak meyakinkan 'eh?" kata Cliff maklum karena penampilan temannya yang satu itu sangatlah tidak meyakinkan sebagai seorang guru. "Gray itu masih berumur 26 tahun tapi sudah jadi guru, tidak heran juga sih… soalnya daridulu dia pintar sekali." Pemilik helai coklat kayu itu menggaruk kepalanya mengingat betapa pintar temannya yang satu itu saat masih sekolah.

Claire kembali menyuapkan sarapannya—menunggu Cliff kembali bicara sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan ke TV yang menampilkan berita tentang artis-artis atau orang terkenal dan mata birunya membulat saat melihat laki-laki berambut _silver _muncul di TV di sebuah acara yang cukup terkenal. Itu kan orang yang baru saja dia temui kemarin?!

"Kaget?" Tanya pamannya.

"K—o—Kok ada dia di TV sih, paman?!" seru Claire tidak percaya.

"Dia itu penulis novel dan naskah film," kata pamannya dengan nada maklum melihat reaksi heboh dari keponakannya, dia sudah biasa melihat reaksi orang-orang yang kaget melihat sosok Skye di bar miliknya. "Kalau tidak salah dulu kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu menyukai penulis bernama '_Stellarum Nocte_' kan? Dialah Skye Steiner yang kamu temui kemarin. Namanya sedikit feminim ya?" Tanyanya sambil membereskan mangkuk dan gelas bekas Claire.

"Iya…" jawab Claire masih shock.

"Ngomong-ngomong… apa hari ini kamu sibuk Claire?" Tanya Griffin sambil menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur.

Claire berjalan mendekati pamannya, "Tidak kok, ada apa?"

Pamannya memberikan sebuah bungkusan makanan ke tangan Claire, "Bisa kamu antarkan makan siang Gray? Paman masih harus menjaga bar. Ini alamat sekolahnya," kata Griffin ikut menyertakan selembar kertas yang berisi alamat sekolah SMA Mineral.

=o0o=

Singkat ceritanya, sekarang Claire berada di depan gerbang SMA Mineral atas permintaan pamannya tercinta—lebih tepatnya paksaan kalau Claire bilang—kesan pertama saat Claire melihat gedung sekolah itu adalah; wow. Gedung itu amat besar—mungkin jumlah siswanya bisa menyentuh angka 1000 tiap angkatan. Halaman sekolah itu juga sangat luas, mungkin hampir menyamai luasnya lapangan sepak bola dan halaman sekolah itu ditanami berbagai macam tanaman yang membuat siapapun singgah di halaman akan merasa sejuk.

Claire mulai berpikir bahwa dia salah tempat. Barangkali dia kesasar di Iwatodai dan malah mampir di sekolah Gekkoukan saat naik bus kota.

Tapi Claire, ini bukan fandom Persona atau Megami Tensei. Tidak mungkin kamu bisa nyasar di Iwatodai.

Gadis penyuka warna biru itu akhirnya memutuskan masuk setelah bertanya kepada satpam sekolah dimana ruang guru.

=o0o=

…atau seharusnya dia meminta diantarkan ke ruang guru juga oleh satpam bernama Harris yang baru saja dia temui di gerbang sekolah tadi. _'Ini sekolah atau _The Hive _sih?! Kok rumit banget gedungnya!' _maki Claire ketika melihat betapa rumitnya gedung sekolah ini.

"Claire-_chan_?"

Claire menoleh, ada Kai yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya Kai lagi, tangannya sedang memegang tumpukan kertas—kelihatannya itu kertas tugas para siswa di sini.

"Etoo… Kai, apa kau tahu dimana ruang guru? Gedung ini rumit sekali," kata Claire.

Mata _hazel_ Kai menangkap bungkusan makanan di tangan Claire lalu menyeringai sedikit—seakan tahu maksud bungkusan di tangan gadis di hadapannya itu, "Kau mencari Gray? Kurasa dia ada di belakang sekolah, hari ini jam mengajarnya sedikit," jelas Kai.

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku hanya mau menaruh bekal Gray di ruang guru." Claire menolak halus.

Claire akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk memberikan bekalnya ke Gray setelah Kai memaksanya terus dengan alasan 'sebentar lagi makan siang', "Gray!" panggil Kai ketika mereka menemukan Gray yang tengah tidur di bawah pohon belakang sekolah.

"Hm?" Gray membuka sebelah matanya, melirik Kai dan Claire dengan agak malas.

"Sebentar lagi makan siang, ayo makan!" seru Kai semangat. "Tunanganmu membawakanmu makan siang loh," katanya sambil mendorong Claire ke depan.

Pemuda bertopi itu bangun dan melihat sosok Claire yang tengah membawakan sebungkus kotak makan siang, "Dari Griffin?" Claire mengangguk, gadis itu menyerahkan kotak makannya ke Gray.

"Su—sudah ya, aku mau kembali dulu, dah!" kata Claire terburu-buru.

Gray membuka bungkusan yang ada di pangkuannya, "Tunggu," sela Gray, "Kurasa kamu harus makan siang denganku jika kamu tidak ingin makanan yang dibuat pamanmu tidak terbuang sia-sia." Gray mengambil sebuah kotak lain dari bungkus yang diberikan Claire tadi.

"Maksudmu..?" Tanya Claire ragu.

"Pamanmu membawakan dua kotak makan siang, yang satunya pasti untukku tapi yang satu lagi pasti untukmu karena aku tidak mungkin makan dua sekaligus," jelas Gray sambil mulai membuka kotak makan siangnya.

"Tapi mungkin saja itu untuk Kai!" bantah Claire.

"Kai sudah punya makan siangnya, sekarang duduk dan makan saja anak manis," kata Gray santai sambil menyuapkan sepotong sosis ke mulutnya.

"_Fine!" _Claire memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan napas kesal, dia duduk di samping tunangan gadungannya dan mulai membuka kotak makan siangnya, ketika Claire menyentuh bagian bawah kotak makannya dia menyadari ada selembar kartu yang tertempel di bawahnya. _'Apa ini?' _gumamnya sambil mencabut kartu itu dan mulai membacanya.

'_Claire sayang, paman sengaja menyiapkan makan siangmu dan Gray agar kalian bisa mengenal satu sama lain selama makan siang ini, habiskan ya~ salam pamanmu tercinta. _

Claire ilfil seketika. Sejak kapan pamannya jadi sedikit narsis?

Ketika bel makan siang berbunyi Claire bisa melihat banyak kumpulan siswi berlari ke tempat mereka dan dalam sekejap tempat mereka langsung ramai oleh senda gurau para siswi—kebanyakan dari mereka sedang berusaha PDKT dengan Gray—. "Grayyyy, ajari aku materi ini, aku belum paham~," kata seorang siswi berambut coklat menunjuk materi yang belum dia pahami di buku yang dia bawa. Claire menaikkan alisnya ketika dia melihat dandanan siswi itu, terlalu menor dan terlalu wangi sampai Claire sengaja menjauh sedikit ketika dia mencium parfum siswi itu.

"Ini artinya begini dan tolong panggil aku dengan 'Pak', 'Sir' atau 'Sensei'. Aku guru kalian," kata Gray sambil menjelaskan materi yang dimaksud.

Claire menoleh ke arah Kai, "Tunanganmu itu memang digemari banyak siswi di sini, maklum saja ya," ujar Kai sambil menyuapkan makan siangnya, "Untung aku sudah tidak mengalami hal seperti itu, iya kan?" katanya sambil menoleh ke arah siswi berambut pink yang Claire baru ketahui sebagai kekasih Kai.

Seorang gadis berkepang dua mendekati Claire dengan raut wajah penasaran, "Anooo… Anda siapa ya?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran.

Claire gelagapan.

"Dia tunanganku," Kata Gray memeluk bahu Claire tiba-tiba, "Buka mulutmu sayang~" Gray berkata dengan mesra sambil menyuapkan sepotong telur dadar gulung ke mulut Claire. Gadis itu hanya bisa berkeringat dingin melihat kelakuan Gray yang mendadak jadi romantis ditambah lagi koor para siswi yang iri dengan kemesraan mereka berdua plus tatapan mematikan dari para penggemar Gray.

"Makanlah kalau tidak mereka akan curiga," bisik Gray pelan.

Baiklah, semoga dia tidak diburu oleh para penggemar Gray setelah ini.

Koor para siswi makin menggila setelah Claire memakan telur dadar gulung yang disuapkan Gray, meski begitu banyak dari mereka yang mendukung hubungan Gray dengannya.

Tanpa sadar ada sepasang bola mata oniks tengah menatap mereka dengan iri dari puluhan pasang mata yang ada di sana.

=o0o=

**TBC. **

**A/N: halo #muka polos**

**Akhirnya saya kembali dari hibernasi XD, dan saya mau ngomong kalau saya udah selesai ujian nasional~ doakan saya lulus ya~ review? **


End file.
